


Put Your Teeth On Me

by galakta



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Multi, amelia and liz are lesbians and they love each other v much, like she just gets sex and thats how it is, lotsa people are gay, lux just fucks a lot man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galakta/pseuds/galakta
Summary: Liz Hart, second year student, prefect's assistant, and confused lesbian, is thrown on a loop when the academy receives guests out of the blue. Even more so when between these half-monster guests is someone who claims to be her last living family member: her cousin Lux, daughter of her aunt and a demon, and fellow survivor of the plague that nearly ended Reitz years ago.Said cousin who can't seem to give her a break, with constant sexual escapades that somehow end up with dudes crying at Liz's dorm. It'd be easier to shrug it off to Lux's nature as a half-succubus, but then again, she's only half of it and yet a handful of trouble.And her life would be easier if it was limited to dealing with the aftermath of her cousin's promiscuous nature, but when the exchange students start suffering when the air in Gedonelune starts to slowly poison half-breeds, it's clear to her there's really not such a thing as a normal year at school.





	Put Your Teeth On Me

Liz Hart didn’t consider she’d made many lasting mistakes in her life. After all, as her mother had once said, life was an experience that never repeated itself; she’d just learnt from her previous wrongdoings and better herself. Even when she’d entered Genodelune and immediately been cast as a “clumsy beginner”, barely passing her trial, she took pride in her skills: she knew she’d grow. She would get better.

Which was exactly why she was wondering why the gods had decided to punish her at the very moment, looking at the girl running up to her to tackle her smaller form.

The day had begun beautifully, much like any day in Genodelune. The sun filtered through the material of the dorm’s curtains, and she slowly opened her eyes to the sound of birds outside her window. Stretching, Liz peeled the covers off her body and stepped up, tapping her roomate Amelia in the shoulder.

“Morning sleepyhead,” cooed Liz, making the redhead groan. Amelia wasn’t a morning person by any stretch of the imagination.

“Gh… Hey.” groaned the girl, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “You woke up early… Is it because of that whole student visit?”

“The- Oh gods!” Liz’s body tensed as she was suddenly remembered of the Exchange Student Visit that was supposed to take place that day. And of course, as the Prefect’s assistant, she was expected to be there. “I have to go, right now, immediately!”

Amelia laughed heartily as she watched her girlfriend jump into the bathroom, nearly tripping over her own feet. She loved the girl, she did, but there’d be nothing that would ever fix Liz’s forgetful nature. With a small giggle as she heard Liz fretting in the bathroom, she plopped down and fell asleep again.

Whatever arcane power was watching over Liz that day decided to be nice, because she managed to make it on time to the school gates to welcome the newcomers. She adjusted her uniform as she arrived, panting, and steadied herself. Klaus (who had come over to visit from the Ministry) and Sigurd were already there, looking at her with mixed emotions.

“You’re barely on time.” noted Klaus, tsk’ing as he shook his head. “One minute later and you’d be greeting the guests with that off-put red face.”

“I’ve never seen anyone run that fast! Kudos to you, Liz.” chuckled the amber-eyed man, patting the girl in the head. Liz huffed, fixing her hair and adjusting her school emblem.

“I- I’m sorry, I forgot today was the day.” panted Liz. “You two barely gave me any information, anyways! I’m as good as a stranger in this situation.”

“There’s nothing you really needed to know. Students from a faraway academy will be visiting, and that is all.” said Klaus. “Unless you mean you wanted more paperwork? Because that can certainly be arranged.”

“Don’t be mean, she’s just curious. I wouldn’t give her more paperwork, meanie.” chided Sigurd, tapping Klaus in the nose, making the blond grumble. “We were in a hurry, but still... We kinda shoved everything on Liz to be able to finish working on the paperwork for this visit, but if you’d arrived earlier, I would have made you help, Klaus.”

“Why so much paperwork?” mused Liz, looking at the horizon. The train was arriving at the Genodelune station, judging from the white smoke in that direction. “Is it a strict school?”

“Mmm, you could say!” said Sigurd with a devious smile. “It’s more like… The students are peculiar.”

“Now who’s being cryptic?” said Klaus with a roll of his eyes, and Sigurd ignored him to continue talking.

“Most of the students from that school are half-breeds. It takes a lot of work to make sure their headmaster agrees to letting them visit a land as magic-filled as this one.”

“Half breeds…?” Liz asked, scrunching her face. “I didn’t know those were real.”

“They used to be taboo, that’s for sure. As of now, I believe they simply keep quiet, so I’m not shocked you don’t know much.” said Klaus. “The majority are half-dragonborn; I believe you do know what that is, right?”

“Dragonborns… Half-dragonborns… Yeah, that makes sense.” said Liz, nodding. “I’m guessing there’s more species? Er- half species, sorry.”

“A lot of magical beasts take on human forms and fool people, so don’t be shocked to see the students.” said Klaus with a smirk. “Oh, look, they’re arriving.”

Liz raised her gaze to the horizon, where a group of caped people walked towards the gates where she stood. There weren’t many; she could count about twenty, but no more that. Their uniforms seemed to be a black blazer with blue details, and a a black cape with a hood- it was difficult to make out the actual students’ shapes or details.

Leading the caped people was a tall and imposing man, wearing a sort of more mature version of the uniform, with many pins and brooches on the lapel of his blazer. His hair and beard were wild and dark blond, almost like a lion’s mane, and his shoulders broad and built. Liz gulped as she watched the man take long, decided strides towards the gate, the students following behind him silently.

“Wait- where’s the Headmaster?” whispered Liz, quickly realizing said man wasn’t there.

“Out for business. Guess why we had all that paperwork?” said Sigurd, whispering back. “Now straighten your back! You don’t wanna look smaller, do you?”

With a huff, Liz fixed her stance, just as the group approached the gates. Klaus immediately bowed to the large man, offering his hand for a handshake (he was larger and taller in person), which the man returned with a smile. Liz waved politely, bowing as well- she didn’t know what the procedure for the situation was, but she’d guess she was expected to be polite.

“Goldstein! Nice to meet you. I’ve had many meetings with your father, but it’s been too long since I last saw you!” He said, shaking Klaus’s hand. “You remember me though, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir. It has been a while, though.” said Klaus, his politeness practiced and refined. Liz bit her tongue- it was hard to see Klaus acting so polite when she knew damn well how rotten he could act. “I’m afraid headmaster Rembrant is unable to greet you today, but I hope me and my companions can give you a warm welcome.”

“It’s all good, my boy. Rembrant himself noticed me he’d be absent- but that he’d leave his most capable students to greet me.” said the man with a grin. “But enough blabbering- let me introduce myself to your friends! I’m Asada Lev, Headmaster of Sosias Academy.”

“Nice to meet you, sir. I’m Sigurd Curtis, the current prefect of the day class.” said Sigurd, quickly bouncing off with his charm and bowing to the imposing man.

“I’m Liz Hart, prefect’s assistant.” said Liz, struggling to keep her demeanor calm as she bowed down to Asada. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Hmmh… Wait a second.” Asada put a hand to his chin, pensively, as he looked at Liz. She felt her heart catch in her throat as the behemoth of a man lowered his gaze, and then he laughed. “Hah! I knew it! Lux, step forward! Look at this girl!”

From the back of the crowd, a hooded figure stepped between the others to the headmaster’s call. As with all the students, the cloak hid any details of her body and face- but after looking at Liz, the figure seemed to step back from shock, and immediately ripped off their hood and ran towards Liz.

Which was how Liz ended up wondering what punishment she was receiving, as Headmaster Lev laughed heartily and a strange girl ran at full speed in her direction. Not a word was able to leave her mouth before the impact, and suddenly, Liz was being squished against the girl’s chest.

“I- hmph- excu- excuse me!” Liz gasped for breath, struggling against the woman’s death grip. She let go, letting Liz breathe, and then her eyes widened.

The girl was similar to Liz in her facial structure; soft face, red pupils, and plump lips. She was taller, though, at least a head taller than Liz was- in general, her body looked much more mature than Liz’s. Wider hips and a larger chest, combined with thinner eyes and signs of stress on her face made the new girl look much more mature than Liz, while still maintaining an air of familiarity.  And then Liz noticed the horns sprouting from her head, where her dark brown hair covered up their base, and the feeling of awe changed into confusion.

“I- what, what?” Liz was at a loss for words as the other girl brushed off the dust she’d raised off her uniform. “Do I know you…?”

“... We did, some time ago. We were both very young, so it’s ok! I didn’t expect you to remember.” she said. “I’m Lux Haven, or, to you, Lux Hart.”

“Hart…? Wait! How come?!” Liz’s jaw dropped, as she tried to make sense of the situation. She had no siblings, and, besides, her family had died in the plague so long ago… 

“Your cousin.” said Lux with a smile. “My father tried to save me and my mother from the plague that wiped out your own parents, but humans couldn’t… Weren’t meant to survive something like that. Your aunt- my mother- died, but because of our demon blood…” Lux said, looking as if she’d never though she would say those words out loud. “I’m alive. That’s all.”

Headmaster Lev’s hearty laugh made Liz remember she was still in public, and with many watching. She quickly closed her mouth, straightening her back and glanced around- the students from Sosias didn’t look like they cared much, and Sigurd was smirking at her. She didn’t look at Klaus; he was probably maintaining a sour face, as he had whenever she did anything.

“Isn’t that heartwarming?” said the headmaster, smiling. “Ha ha! I knew this would be a good place to take my students!”

Lux patted Liz’s shoulder and walked back into the crowd of her classmates, leaving Liz with Klaus, Sigurd and the headmaster. Liz was mortified; it was too much information to process at once, combined with the shock and stress of being in official school business. The rest of the introduction felt like a faint buzzing past her, probably because she couldn’t actually focus on anything happening in front of her.

“... Liz? Hello?” a hand being waved in front of her eyes made her shake in awareness.

She was at the prefect’s office, seated on the couches; she didn’t even notice when she walked there. A cup of tea was served in the table in front of her, gone cold already- and Sigurd and Klaus were looking at her with mild concern.

“I- yes?” she said, trying her best to not look like she’d spaced out for the past hour. Sigurd raised an eyebrow, sitting back into the couch, and Klaus sighed.

“You haven’t spoken or reacted since meeting your cousin. You barely even acted human.” said Klaus, and Liz sighed. 

“I did that? Crap.” she said, putting a hand to her face. “I was too busy trying to understand what just happened, I didn’t even realize time was passing…”

“It must have been a huge shock, huh?” said Sigurd, sipping on his coffee. “You looked like someone had stolen your soul away from you.”

“I… Kind of? I grew up accepting I’d never see my family again, and I really never expected to even see a relative… Leave alone someone with demon blood?” sighed Liz. “It’s a bit too much.”

Klaus told Liz to go back to her dorm; she wasn’t really given an option. Though she’d much rather work to take her mind off the situation, she wasn’t feeling up to friendly arguments with the Emperor, so she obeyed, dragging her tired feet to the girl’s dorm. 


End file.
